Shamed Heroism
by TheDogzLife
Summary: Sequel to FotT. After spending months on the Celestial Plain, Kal is starting to feel like there's no place for her there. Yet as she returns to Nippon to try and help the young sun god, her actions may have more consequences than she first imagined...
1. Rising Darkness

**Whoo, okay, so this is the reason I uploaded Fate of the Tsubasa on here, since otherwise half of this would make no sense... so I suggest you read that before reading this xD (Unless, like, you like spoilers/being utterly confused).**

**This is basically the sequel to that, this time following the storyline of Okamiden... oh and we also have my highly strange reason as to how Chibi was created. Mmhmm. NO BEASTIALITY HERE BROS.**

**And oh gosh this chapter is painfully short... o_o''**

**Again the main character in this is Kal (my OC), but later on Kurow will also be quite important~**

**... well duh he's one of the main characters of Okamiden... but still... xD**

**Also we'll see the return of SOME GODS. Even though the only god in FotT was Ammy. But. You get the idea.**

**Also since as you may know I cannot STAND writing pre-existant scenes, I probably won't bother looking up references for what anyone says and just make it all up myself xD**

**Tally ho, have fun reading. Or not. Either way.**

* * *

"Amaterasu, ma chérie, you cannot honestly be intending to send a puppy to save Nippon?"

Kal shook her head to try and keep her ears out of her face as Waka raised his voice to be heard over the wind that raged around them. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be him, his waist-length golden hair being wrenched madly by the fierce gale.

The wolf goddess was sat calmly a few metres away, seemingly not bothered by the fact that her fur was being ruffled by the wind. She had been staring at the ground in front of her, where there was what looked like a puppy that was a few months old, surrounded by bright light, yet she looked up when the windswept prophet questioned her. Not replying any more than issuing him with a hard stare, she threw back her head and let out a loud howl. The crimson markings on her face and back shone brightly, clearly showing which her true markings were and which were infact patches of blood. The light surrounding the puppy grew brighter still, almost blinding.

"Foolish god, you shall not beat me!" the voice echoed around seemingly from all directions, dark and menacing. "I will take over Nippon and start Yami's new era of darkness!"

The gale grew stronger for a moment and Kal had to dig her claws into the grassy earth to stop herself from being blown away. Then the wind vanished and the area brightened slightly, a few leaves which had been torn from the trees fluttering back down to the ground.

"I'd like to see you try ya stupid demon!" Kal shouted, though she wasn't really sure what she was shouting at. The plains had gone quiet now, but she knew that there were still bunches of monsters scattered around. What had seemed to think itself their boss had looked like an eye and some teeth surrounded by a purple cloud. Yet the amount of power such a naff demon had…

The light in front of Amaterasu faded and the puppy vanished. _She's really sending a puppy to go and defeat that demon?_

Waka brushed a few strands of windswept hair from his face. "I hope you know what you're doing, ma chérie."

* * *

Nine months. Nine whole months.

That was how long they had been on the Celestial Plain for now.

Kal stood on the topmost branch of the guardian sapling they'd planted in the centre of the plains upon their arrival. In Nippon a sapling like this would be able to stop an entire area from becoming cursed, but the Celestial Plain was so large that the power from the mother tree wasn't enough. There was still quite a wide area clear around the tree, and from here they had been gradually been exorcising the evil that was roaming the plains. So far they'd revived just over half of the heavenly realm, yet that meant there was still a lot more work to do…

She scanned the area, looking to make sure there weren't any particularly nasty-looking places anywhere nearby. This was probably the reason why Amaterasu had sent that puppy, Chibiterasu, to save Nippon from whatever that demon had been that appeared a few days ago. If the goddess left the Celestial Plain it might fall into ruin again. The other brush gods resided here as well, although they weren't able to ward off all of the evil without her help.

A few cherry blossom petals floated by on the breeze, a few of them settling on her wings, and irritably Kal flicked them off. She was a Tsubasa Inu, a breed of dog originally created by the Moon Tribe to serve as their protectors and companions. Because of this, she had human-like emotions and somewhat dragon-like wings that allowed her to fly around. Last year when she had lived in Nippon people had often looked at her strangely, but now she was on the Celestial Plain which was mainly populated by gods she didn't have that problem.

As for her looks – well, other than the wings, she looked a lot like a black Labrador. Her eyes were a dark blue-purple, like the night sky, and she had a pale crescent-shaped golden marking on her shoulder, the mark of a true Tsubasa. Her wings were also now silver rather than black like they used to be. A dark purple, silver and blue collar hung around her neck, a piece of technology that used to allow her to teleport before it broke, however she was able to do that naturally now.

At one time she'd had a sword sheath on her back as well, however since she lost her sword somewhere in the Ark of Yamato she'd removed it. Instead, she now had a technological sword. The handle attached easily to her collar so that she could reach it, and when she held it in her jaws a blade of blue light formed from one end. Waka had created the sword for her shortly after they arrived at the plains, and it reminded her of his sword, Pillow Talk. Unlike him, however, she refused to give hers any kind of name…

_Wait. There._

In the near distance there was what looked like a large badly-assembled building, but from the way it seemed to emanate darkness she could tell it was some kind of demon base.

_No point standing around here looking at it then. Better go get rid of it incase it ends up getting any stronger._

She jumped from the tree, spreading her wings and soaring across the grass. The moonlight reflected off her fur as she flew, and there was only a gentle breeze so flying was easy. She half-closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the draft ruffling her fur.

When she was closer to the foreboding place, she floated down to land and ran along the plains instead. The closer she got, the less flowers there were, and the grass was starting to thin out.

This place was definitely evil.

"Kal, arrêter!"

She gasped and skidded to a halt as she heard a familiar voice call her name. The hard ground scraped against her paws and a cloud of dust flew up in front of her. Glancing around, she saw Waka standing partway up one of the hills nearby. Now that she'd stopped running, he calmly walked over to her.

"This demon stronghold is dangerous," he warned. "Let's wait for Amaterasu and decide how to deal with it."

Kal gave him a blank stare.

"I know you're raring for a fight, but you'll never win on your own."

She looked away, letting out a quiet grumble.

"I'm serious, Kal. It doesn't look much from the outside, but you never know how strong the demons within are."

No response this time.

"Kal."

Rolling her eyes, she glanced back over at him.

"Stubborn as ever, huh?" he smiled. That was the thing with Waka. Even when he was being serious, most of the time he always seemed to be in a good mood. It was hard to tell sometimes when it was genuine or when he was feigning happiness just to cover up his real emotions. "But in all seriousness, I don't want you going in there by yourself. It's not safe."

Letting out a quiet sigh, Kal decided she might as well give up. Obediently she padded over to his side.

"Don't look so glum," he laughed. "It'll be much easier to get rid of this place with Amaterasu's help."

_Sure it'll be easier,_ Kal sighed. _But what's the fun in that?_

"Trés bien, we'll find her later," Waka shrugged. "Once you've stopped moping around so much." He ruffled her ears.

As he headed back up the hill, Kal cast another glance back at the demon base. It was true they couldn't see what was inside it, but Kal could sense the strength of the evil and he couldn't. Most animals could; that was why any place where a demon resided was usually free from wildlife, because they preferred to stay away. And although this place was pretty evil, she was certain she could have easily cleared out whatever monsters might lie in wait inside.

But Waka wasn't going to let her do that on her own, obviously. No point in arguing, especially since he couldn't understand anything she said. With a shrug, she turned and followed him.


	2. Demon Stronghold

**Weelllll I haven't updated this story in nearly half a year. Kal is probably cursing at me somewhere for neglecting her for AotD.**

**So anyways, I somehow got motivation to continue writing this earlier... I blame chuggaaconroy xD**

**And in this chapter we learn that imps like to worship other demons.**

**Thought Kal went through character development in FotT? Yeah... it's obviously worn off now xD Just as cocky as ever when it comes to a fight.**

**On another note, for whatever reason I keep thinking of this snake demon as looking like a Rayquaza. I gotta stop playing too many video games...**

**Oh and look, we have the introduction of Kabegami, Yumigami and their crazy personalities!**

* * *

Dawn light seeped over the horizon, but it would be a long time before the sun would be spreading colours over the plains. That was a good thing. Kal wasn't sure she really wanted to see the sun anyway.

It had been a long time since she'd felt jealous of Amaterasu. She'd always helped out to remove the demon bases from the Celestial Plain, but every time she tried to take on more than a few demons by herself Waka stopped her.

He still thought she wasn't good enough.

So it looked like it was up to her to prove herself.

Kal sped down the hillside, the demon stronghold in her sights. Waka had told her not to go there on her own but she didn't care. He couldn't sense the evil inside like she could. It wasn't that strong.

"You're crazy!" Kabegami cried, racing along beside her.

"Crazy? Ammy takes on places like this all the time," Kal shrugged.

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Because I need your help to get in."

"But you can fly!"

"That'd draw too much attention. I need to look around the place before I attack anything just to see what I'm up against."

"I just came to watch you make an idiot of yourself," Yumigami said plainly, hopping along awkwardly on three legs whilst carrying her mochi hammer in the fourth one.

"Didn't Waka tell you to stay away from this place?" Kabe asked worriedly.

"Yup."

"Huh? So why are you going in there then?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Kal tutted, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I'll clean the place out and save him and Ammy the task."

"Kabe was right," Yumi muttered. "You are crazy."

"Yumi, I never even asked you to come with us."

"I know. I just wanted to watch the show."

Kal rolled her eyes again. Kabegami had accepted her most out of all the gods here, and she considered her a good friend – if a bit of a worrier at times. Yumigami was okay, but she had a tendency to be annoying…

"I don't like this place," Kabegami fretted, glancing up at the evil place which loomed only a few metres ahead now.

"Oh, please," Kal sighed. "This is why the gods couldn't stop these things appearing in the first place." She skidded to a halt before she ran into the wall. "Besides, you two don't even have to go in there. Kabe, all I need you to do is put catwalk on the wall so I can climb up it."

"Okay, okay," Kabe glanced up at the building and flicked her tail. Some ink splashed onto the barren ground and a bunch of golden paw print shapes appeared on the wall, leading up to the top of it.

"Right. Thanks," Kal shrugged, glancing briefly at the cat before jumping and racing up the wall. She still wasn't used to this…

"Hurry back!" Yumi called as the Tsubasa vanished over the top of the wall.

* * *

There were many gaps in the roof of the badly-built building, so Kal easily found a way in. It was dusty inside and almost pitch-black. The sense of evil was a lot stronger in here than outside. She hesitated for a moment, unable to see in the darkness.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… no, I can't turn back now. I need to get rid of the demons in here. Besides, if I run I'll never hear the end of it from Yumigami._

She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. She couldn't smell any demons close by, which was good.

The place where she was at the moment looked like some kind of tunnel. The faint light from outside was mostly kept out by the evil aura surrounding the place – demons liked to be in the dark. But Kal could still faintly see her surroundings. The tunnel she was in wasn't that big, but it was tall enough that she could stand up without hitting her head on the roof. She could draw her sword to get some light, but if she did that then the demons would notice her for sure…

It looked like she was just going to have to opt for walking around blindly in the dark for now.

Kal picked a random direction to go and headed along the dark tunnel. It had a few curves in it and twice she found herself walking straight into a wall. It was too dusty in here for her to scent where the demons were.

Eventually she heard something up ahead. Weird shrieking noises. Definitely sounded like demons.

She quickened her pace, listening out to try and work out which way to go. A smaller tunnel veered off to the left, the sounds of the demons echoing along it. This was definitely the right way.

Then she skidded to a halt.

The tunnel opened out not far ahead, a few cracks in the roof allowing the moonlight to seep through. The room was scattered with various types of demons, and the corners were lined with bones.

_Ack… gross. Demons live in such filthy places…_

Good thing they hadn't noticed her yet. Kal scanned the room, trying to spot which demon was the leader of the others. That was usually the case with places like this; so long as they took out the most powerful demon, the whole place would come crashing down. She wouldn't have to fight all of them in that case.

Eventually she noticed a large snake-like demon at the side of the room, which a bunch of imps seemed to be worshipping. Imps were so strange. At least that was a clear sign that this demon was probably the big cheese around here.

Now then; a plan…

She would be able to get past the imps and lesser demons easily; they weren't that powerful and she could teleport. The only problem was her teleportation ability might wear off…

_Darn it, why didn't I sort that out before I came here?_

As a Tsubasa, howling and summoning the moon made her able to move faster and also gave her the ability to teleport. Yet as she used this power, it would wear off. Glancing at her shoulder, the golden crescent marking there was already nearly faded.

Perhaps she could charge it up again before any of the imps made it to her. Only one way to find out.

Running out into the clearing, she threw back her head and let out a loud howl.

Immediately the demons all glanced in her direction, letting out surprised shrieks as the room filled with moonlight. Cutting the howl short, Kal grabbed the sword handle from her collar and drew the blade of blue light. The fur along her back as well as her wings were glowing a faint gold.

It wasn't as bright as usual. Of course, it was nearly the day. The power wouldn't work once the sky was light. Good thing she hadn't got here any later.

Already most of the imps were bounding towards her. Before they could even lay a scratch, she vanished in a cloud of gold sparks, appearing across the room next to the giant snake demon. Too easy.

"How's it goin', snaky?" she grinned, jumping the second she re-appeared and slicing through the side of the demon. It let out a loud shriek as black blood poured from the wound.

Kal landed on one of the ledges on the walls of the room, quickly jumping down to hit the demon again. As soon as she reached the ground she teleported away.

This time she re-appeared on the far side of the room, leaving all the imps looking very confused as they glanced around, trying to work out where she'd gone.

The snake wasn't fooled. It flicked its tongue angrily, letting out a loud hissing noise. Then it spat something at her.

Kal quickly jumped out of the way as the wall behind her got splashed with something that looked like saliva. "Eww! Gross! You demons are so unhygienic. Don't you know it's rude to spit at people?"

She vanished once more, slicing the snake again as punishment for being so disgusting, and teleported away. _Gross. Good thing none of that went on me._

This time she re-appeared amongst the imps, swinging the sword around and taking out a few of them. The ones nearby let out terrified shrieks and bounded away, not wanting to get hit as well. She jumped aside as one of the braver demons tried to hit her, spreading her wings and flying up onto a branch that hung over the clearing from a tree that had sprouted in the corner of the room.

"Heh. Imps," she muttered. She glanced back over at the side of the room.

It was empty.

_Wait… where's the snake gone?_

_Ah!_

Kal didn't have enough time to react as suddenly the snake grabbed her in its jaws, razor-sharp teeth sinking into her shoulders. She let out a yelp as she was dragged from the tree branch and struggled not to drop the sword.

_Stupid… snake…!_

She twisted her head and stabbed the snake with the blade.

Immediately it dropped her and she fell to the ground, her sword clattering to the ground a few feet away. Kal struggled to get back to her paws, blood dripping from her shoulders.

_Crap…_

Then she saw the snake's tail heading towards her and she was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall at the side. As she hit the ground this time, getting back up again was even harder. Her legs shuddered beneath her as she forced herself to stand.

_What do I do now? If I don't do something, I'm going to get killed…_

Suddenly the whole room filled with light as the sun appeared in the sky above. The snake hissed at the light, then let out another shriek as a large gash appeared across its side.

It took a moment for everything to register.

_That's…_

_Oh great._

A massive fireball appeared near the snake's head and hurriedly it ducked to avoid being burnt, letting out another hiss.

The noise was cut short at a flash of gold and green light. Blood spurted from a fresh wound deep in the snake's neck and it fell to the ground, vanishing to be replaced with a giant flower. Its assailant glanced back to make sure the demon had been killed.

_Waka! _Kal's ears pricked up and her tail wagged at the sight of her master. _Phew. You saved me! I really thought I was dead for a second there…_

As Waka returned Pillow Talk to its sheath, he glanced over at her.

The cold look in his eyes was enough to immediately cause her tail to droop.

_Ack…_

_I was wrong. I'm dead._


End file.
